O' Captor, My Captor
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Elena has been taken from Mystic Falls by Klaus. What happens when she starts to feel something for the hybrid?


How had it come to this?

Why did she feel this way?

It had been a month since Klaus had kidnapped her and taken her far away from Mystic Falls, away from her friends, away from Stefan and Damon.

That was another conundrum; why did she always list them together like a packaged deal? For so long it had been the three of them, her loving Stefan and Damon caring from a distance. It was what worked for them, well it worked for her. Damon wanted it to be just him and Stefan didn't think he deserved her but held on nonetheless.

Though none of it mattered anymore, somehow between mourning the loss of her old life and Klaus being oddly comforting, she had fallen for the hybrid that caused so much chaos in her young life. And not only did she make the worst judgment call in history, she desperately wanted to act on the feelings.

_It's Stockholm syndrome, that's all this infatuation is._ That was the lie she told herself so she could sleep at night, when in truth she had genuinely fallen for Klaus, hard. It took most of her willpower not to hold his hand or caress his stubble ridden cheek.

Elena jumped as she felt a dip in her bed, "What are you thinking about love?" Klaus asked in a soft tone. His hand ghosted across her bare arm sending shivers down her spine.

She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing down the declaration that so very much wished to escape, pushing away the things he made her feel. She couldn't do it but her fight was slowly leaving.

Xx

He could see the denial in her eyes every time he touched her lovingly, he could feel the way her body responded to his touches, yet she continued to hold on to her fight. It was the only thing she had left. Her body betrayed her and her mind was slowly following suit. It was never his intention to make her fall for him; he had only wanted her blood. But as much as she was affected by him, he was equally affected by her. She made him want to re-embrace the humanity that had long since disappeared, to feel, to love. The last one had him uneasy; he was opening himself to her inspection. What if she decided that he had caused her too much pain and declined his advances?

He couldn't be put through that, he was sure there would be nothing left to salvage of himself afterwards.

"You." That one little word had his heart soaring and his stomach dropping at the same time.

Was it good or bad that she was thinking of him?

As calmly as he could manage, although the one syllable word was pitchy, he replied, "Oh?"

He hated how much she could control his feelings, yet he loved how she made him feel at the same time. That's how it worked with her, it was a wave of emotions rolling in and quickly being sucked back out to sea.

He wanted to hold her and push her away, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much he hated her for that fact.

Was this how it worked when a relationship started as theirs had?

Was it always going to be a love-hate connection or could it change to one or the other?

They sat in silence, each pondering what to say to the other.

Elena finally spoke, "What is this, between us? I just don't understand it." She confessed.

In truth, Klaus couldn't answer her question because he too was asking himself the same thing.

"I ask myself the same thing on a daily basis." He admitted.

This was the make or break point, they were both opening themselves up, now if there was any progress made or not would be up to them.

"I just feel…well…feel for you Klaus and I don't know what to make of it. In the beginning I thought it was just because you were the only one I had spent time with, like finding comfort in my captor kind of thing. But there's a voice that shuts down that notion. "This was it; Klaus' emotions were running high. He was waiting for it all to come crashing down on him, like most things did.

"Elena look at me." He asked.

She rolled over to face him.

He lightly cupped her face with both hands, "I know what you mean. I had only wanted you for your blood but now…Elena you have opened something inside me, something I once thought lost. And with your permission, I would like to give this thing a try." He listened as her heart rate sped up and tears formed in the corners of her big brown eyes.

He thought it was over that she was silently rejecting him, he made to get off the bed but she grasped his wrist.

He looked at her hand questioningly before making eye contact and what he saw made his heart melt, she a smile on her face, a real one.

"I would love to." She said pulling him back down onto the bed.

Sitting up she grasped his face, like he had done to her and pressed her lips gently to his.

"You have something in you worth finding." She whispered against his lips, her one dainty hand rested over his heart.

"And I believe you are the one to find it, love" with that said his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, before he kissed her with every ounce of feeling he had.

**A/N This is a little one shot I had sitting on my computer. At one point I had wanted to make it multi chapter but I like it just like this, so here you go.**


End file.
